


Cooking with Klaus

by back2the_ocean



Series: Claire Hargreeves' Summer [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cooking, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Light-Hearted, Nightmares, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/back2the_ocean/pseuds/back2the_ocean
Summary: Claire has a nightmare and Uncle Klaus comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Claire & Grace Hargreeves, Claire & Klaus Hargreeves, Grace Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Claire Hargreeves' Summer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925470
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Cooking with Klaus

Klaus was feeling...peckish. He didn’t know what he wanted to eat but he was making his way down to the kitchen anyway. If he couldn’t find anything, he knew Mom’s  _ Mom Sense  _ would alert her someone was in need of some food and it would bring her down to the kitchen soon enough. She’d know what he wanted to eat and give him the healthy version of it, much as he pouted about it. 

He was skipping down the hallway when he heard some light sobbing. He halted his movement and cocked his head. Where was it coming from? He frowned a little but slowly followed the sound. It led him right to Claire’s room.

Well, that wouldn’t do. He couldn’t have his most favorite niece sad. He knocked lightly on the door, not wanting to surprise her by appearing in her room in the middle of the night.

The sobs quickly cut off and Klaus took that as his signal to enter her room. He gently opened Claire’s door, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the minimal light in her room before he made his way to her bedside. 

He kneeled down, laying a hand on Claire’s shoulder, and waited for her to raise her head. It took a couple of minutes but Klaus was patient. He suspected the late-night crying was because of nightmares and he knew how bad they could be. He wasn’t going to push her into talking before she was ready.

“Unca Klaus?”

“Yeah Claire-bear?”

“No monsters in the closet?”

“None that could ever get past me,” Klaus reassured his niece. He knew how scary this house could be, even with all the remodeling and painting they had done to prepare for her arrival. He told Claire what he had wanted to hear when he was a young boy with the ghosts screaming at him. And it was the truth  — he would never let anything hurt her if he could help it. Neither would anyone of his siblings, Allison especially. He’d seen the look in her eyes when it came to light that Diego was teaching Claire to throw knives and knew that any sort of closet monster wouldn’t stand a chance.

He repeated his thoughts aloud for Claire to hear, wanting to reassure her some more.

“Promise?” Klaus’ heart almost shattered at Claire’s small but hopeful voice.

“I promise. Cross my heart and all that nonsense.” Klaus giggled with Claire, happy he was able to make her feel better. “Wanna come with me to the kitchen? I need me some food. I’m not sure what I want but if I don’t find it right away, Mom will come and save me.”

Klaus picked Claire up, swinging her up into his arms along with one of her blankets, rambling on quietly as he made their way down to the kitchen. 

“...and that’s why you shouldn’t eat cheese and pudding at the same time. But that does sound good. Maybe we should make some pudding? I don’t know how to make pudding but it could make a fun experiment. What do you think? Some chocolate pudding sounds nice right now yeah?”

“Mom doesn’t allow me to have dessert this late at night.”

“Well technically… it’s very early in the morning. Does she have any rules against that?”

Claire hummed in thought but eventually said, “she does make me eat a healthy breakfast.”

“Well, there we go! We’ll make some waffles then eat chocolate pudding. Healthy breakfast first.” Klaus beamed at Claire, happy he was able to find a way to work around those pesky rules people had about food.

Claire nodded vigorously. When they were finally in the kitchen, Klaus allowed Claire to slide from his arms to land on the counter. He spent a couple of minutes to fluff the blanket around her, but then he danced through the kitchen. He went around opening and closing various cabinets to try and find where Mom might have placed the instant pudding packets. She was getting wise to his ways and had taken to hiding them in more and more complex places so he couldn’t find them. 

He was on the third spin around the room when he heard Mom’s heals coming toward them. He frowned a little, sliding closer to Claire. She had been laughing at his flailing, humming a tone for him to dance to.

“Well, I guess it’s not gonna be pudding tonight Claire-bear,” Klaus gave an exaggerated frown. Claire was about to question why but silenced herself when Mom’s lovely self entered the kitchen.

“Klaus, Claire. Why are you up so late, dears?”

“We got the munchies and wanted some waffles and pudding, please!” Klaus hefted himself onto the counter next to Claire before he moved her to his lap, cuddling her close. 

Mom was about to deny them when Claire, the evil little mastermind that Klaus knew she was, asked “Could you teach me how to make them? I really wanna learn how to cook and Mommy told me you were the best cook  _ ever! _ ” 

Mom melted like snow in an oven and Klaus knew then they would be eating waffles and pudding tonight.

“Well...I suppose it couldn’t hurt. But only tonight, you understand?”

Both Klaus and Claire nodded seriously but the giant smiles growing on their faces betrayed their excitement. The three of them spend the next few hours making a selection of food. They had started with their waffles, making big ones they topped with chopped up fruit. Klaus and Claire had made a mess eating them but Klaus didn’t care. He kept up with his antics, seeing the darkness draining from Claire’s eyes as she continued to laugh at him. 

After they finished with their waffles, Mom had offered to teach them how to make cookies. It went about as well as could be expected, the mess spreading across the kitchen and even into the hallway somehow but they had ended up with something that might generously be called food.

Honestly, Klaus thought they should throw away the cookies he and Claire had made and just leave the ones Mom had made but then he thought about his siblings eating the awful cookies and changed his mind. That would be hilarious. 

The sky lightened up with the morning sun, as Klaus and Claire slowed down. The little amount of sleep they had gotten paired with the sugar crash they were going through meant that eventually, they were soon laid out on the ground.

Grace finished with cleaning up the mess and sighed when she saw her kids. What silly little things they were but oh, how much she loved them.

She finished plating all the cookies, leaving in the ones that Klaus and Claire had made then she bent down and picked up Claire, taking her to the living room. She did the same for Klaus then went to track down some blankets and pillows for them. 

She loved her kids and she was happy she was able to help them tonight. As she tucked them in, she gave them small kisses, smoothing a hand down their hair. 

Silly kids.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write some more Claire Hargreeves so here we are.
> 
> come talk to me at my tumblr dcksdrgsdebutantes to talk and to see my character moodboards. also I have a tua discord - give me a shout if you'd like to join


End file.
